Lambert
by That nerd next Door
Summary: Lambert escapes from the Nostromo with Ripley
1. Chapter 1

Lambert watched in horror as the alien wacked parker with its tail causing him to go flying across the room. She was paralyzed with fear as she watched the alien grab Parker who yelled at her" Get out of the room Lambert!!!"

She remained still until he finally yelled out with all his reaming strength "God damn it Lambert run!!!"

She snapped out of her daze and bolted out of the room, she could hear the alien killing parker. She ran desperately down the dark and claustrophobic hallways of the nostromo trying to find Ripley. She saw Ripley and ran up to her sobbing trying to explain what happened.

"Lambert where's parker?" Ripley asked as she tried to calm Lambert down.

"He's dead Ripley and it's because of me" she said sobbing.

Ripley embraced Lambert trying to comfort her. She could see the fear in her eyes and wanted to assure her that everything would be alright even though she knew it probably wouldn't.

"Lambert there wasn't anything you couldn't have done ok?" Ripley assured her "but we must keep moving".

The two women made their way towards b deck where the self destruct system was located.

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Ripley and Lambert moved slowly through the halls of the Nostromo, watching for any sudden movement. Lambert held the motion sensor in her hands while Ripley held a flamethrower and a carry on case containing Jones the ships cat. Lamberts hands were still shaking and she almost dropped the tracker several times. She and Ripley finally reached the room containing the self-destructed system. As Ripley to begin the countdown Lambert stood silently near the door with the motion tracker, dreading that it would show signs of movement

" Ripley please hurry," she said as she watched the door nervously.

" I'm done, let's go," Ripley said as she and Lambert headed towards the narcissus.

They reached B deck and began to head towards the shuttle carefully, checking around the corners and from behind. As the two rounded the wall located near the escape shuttle, what they saw absolutely terrified them. Standing before them was the alien; they slowly backed away as the alien began to approach them. They then broke into a sprint as they rushed down to c deck. The two women ran wildly, Lambert stumbled while running almost falling flat on her face but Ripley managed to grab her before she could fall. The two women watched the shadows, the ship that was once their home now felt so unfamiliar, it was now a place of death and dread.

Ripley and Lambert reached the room containing the ships self-destruct system. They began to desperately turn it off, they were able to reset the switches and leavers but M U T H E R the ships computer continued the countdown.

" Mother turn the cooling units back on! " Ripley yelled as she stood up. Lambert was on the verge of tears; she began shaking .

" Mother Please " Lambert called out, her voice cracking

" Mother!" Ripley shouted once again, her anger rising.

" You Bitch!" Ripley shouted as she swung the butt of her flamethrower into the computer screen. She then grabbed Lamberts hand and the two women began funning down the hallway frantically heading towards the escape shuttle.

" God Damn it " Ripley yelled as she ran down the dark hallway with Lambert at her side.

" Ripley what are we going to do? That thing was blocking our path " Lambert asked as she ran beside Ripley holding the motion tracker in her hands. She was on the verge of a breakdown.

" Maybe it left Lambert but we don't have a choice now anyway " Ripley said as the two women began climbing a ladder towards B deck.

The sounds of Alarms and smoke billowing filled the ship as mothers voice called over the intercom " the ship will self destruct in T minus 3 minutes ".

The two women approached the shuttle entrance slowly. Ripley stood in front of Lambert with her Flamethrower raised, Lambert stood behind Ripley nervously. The two women rounded the corner to see the Alien gone. Ripley spotted the case holding Jones and quickly grabbed it. The two women hastily entered the shuttle as explosion and fires billowed from behind them. Ripley pushed a button sealing the door as the two women quickly started the shuttle for launch. Ripley hit some dials and quickly sat down next to Lambert. Both women strapped their selves in as the shuttle lowered itself from the Nostromo. The shuttle rocked forward as mother counted down the last thirty seconds. The shuttle quickly cleared the Nostromo. As mother counted down the last ten seconds both women closed their eyes and grabbed each other's hands for comfort as the Nostromo exploded. The shuttle rocked violently as the Narcissus shock violently from the explosion, Lambert began to cry as the shuttle continued to shake for several more seconds before it ceased.

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but the next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the shockwave from the Nostromo had ceased both women let out a sigh of relief. Lambert began to cry tears of relief but she was also mourning the loss of her friends and co-workers. Ripley saw this and hugged Lambert.

"We did it" she whispered into Lambert's ear, "It's over, it's finally over."

Lambert smiled at Ripley and wiped the tears from her eye. Ripley was right, the alien was dead and now they were both safe. Both women sat in silence for several minutes while Jones sat on Ripley's lap. Ripley had her eyes closed, she was in deep thought re playing the events of the past two days over in her mind. She was trying to find logic in the madness that had just occurred and if there had been anyway things could have played out differently. After a few minutes she got up and placed Jones into one of the two-stasis pods.

"Lambert we should go into stasis now, it's a long way to the frontier." Ripley said as she placed a hand on Lambert's shoulder.

Lambert nodded and got up; they both began stripping into an undershirt and panties as they both prepared to enter stasis. Ripley was getting the pods ready and was in a corner preparing the stasis pod when suddenly a hand popped out startling her. She covered her mouth as she saw the alien staring directly at her. Lambert noticed as well and was shaking in fear, Ripley quickly got up running and grabbed Lambert by the hand and pulled her into a storage unit. Both women were watching the alien behind the closed pressurized door. Lambert was beginning to panic again and Ripley was desperate to keep her calm. Ripley was formulating a plan in her head to get rid of the alien when she noticed the spacesuit next to her and came up with an idea.

"Lambert I have an Idea." Ripley said as she turned towards Lambert and began getting into a pressurized suit. "I'm going to drive the Alien out of hiding and shoot it out the airlock".

"What!" Lambert yelled in surprise. "Ripley that is insane idea, how the hell are you going to draw it out?"

"I'll use the pressure from the coolant system to force it out and then I will shoot it with this harpoon gun." Ripley answered,

"I want to help." Lambert said bluntly as she got into a suit, Ripley began to try to stop her.

"Lambert it's too dangerous, I'll do it alone." Ripley was surprised when Lambert faced her she was enraged.

"I'm tired of crying Ripley, that thing killed our friends and I want to make sure it pays." Lambert said with a hint of determination in her voice.

Ripley was shocked she had never seen Lambert act this way before. Lambert wasn't the kind of person to put herself in danger, Lambert tended to avoid danger and was the kind of person who would run in a fight or flight situation. But the look in her eyes showed that she wanted to destroy this creature that had killed her crewmates once and for all.

Ripley sighed, "Alright you can help me but we have to do this quickly." Lambert nodded before following Ripley out of the door towards the chairs. Lambert was extremely nervous and she could tell that Ripley was nervous.

As they approached the spot were the Alien was hidden Ripley began to sing to herself softly. It was terrifying to approach the creature that had killed their crew. Both women sat in their seats before strapping themselves down. Ripley opened the console controlling the pressure and began to slowly increase it near the Alien.

"You are my lucky star…" She sang to herself as she pressed the final button causing the Alien to scream in pain as it fell from its hiding place. Lambert watched from her seat as the Alien began to rise slowly, intense fear began to build inside of her. Ripley looked away for a second before looking back to find the Alien in front of her. It towered over her at 7ft tall. She let out a scream before pressing a button opening the airlock sending the Alien flying back. As the Alien tried to climb back into the shuttle Ripley fired the spear gun hitting the Alien directly in the chest causing it to lose it's grip and be sucked out into space. As the door closed the spear gun got stuck causing the Alien to be able to grip on of the shuttles engines with its tail. As it climbed into the engine Lambert hit the exhaust causing the Alien to spin into space burning. Both women watched in relief as the Alien' s burnt corpse floated into space. Both women laughed in relief as they realized it was finally over.

A few minutes Later Ripley and Lambert were preparing to enter stasis. Ripley was giving the final report.

"Final report of the commercial starship Nostromo, third officer reporting. The other members of the crew Kane, Parker, Brett, Ash and Captain Dallas are dead. The only surviving crewmember besides me is Lambert. Cargo and Ship destroyed, we should reach the frontier in about six weeks. With a little luck, the network will pick us up. This is Ripley one of the two last surviving members of the Signing off."

"Come on Cat." Ripley says as she picks up Jones.

Ripley, Lambert and Jones enter cryo sleep as the Narcissus slowly drifts through space.

**I will be doing a sequel to this story, which will follow Aliens but with Lambert added in. **


End file.
